Volante Libera
by free-to-fly-2010
Summary: Sequel to Captive. Isabella has returned to America to say her goodbyes to her human life and a chance to finally mourn her parents. Accompanied by Demetri she is staying in her father's previous town of Forks, where she meets the Cullen family and feels an attraction to the southern blonde. but will the future remain easy or will problems from the past come back to haunt her. AU
1. Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Marie Volturi. My father is Aro Volturi and Caius and Marcus are my uncles. They are vampires, I however am not, not yet anyway. I was 14 years old when Jane and Aro found me. My mother and I had been living in Phoenix, when a vampire named James had become obsessed with me. He captured me on the way home from school and managed to hold me captive for nearly six months. James was a sadistic creature, he enjoyed torture and was invested in making me suffer. The Volturi had come to investigate Maria, a southern warlord who had created an army. Whilst they where there, Jane, a vampire who will forever be 15, was hunting when she came across my scent, James had a tendency to make me bleed, how he managed to never kill me we don't know. Jane always curious wanted to find the source and she found me. To say I wasn't in a good condition, would be an understatement. I was more or less dead. Jane contacted Aro, after incapacitating James. Apparently Jane felt an instant connection with me and voted against turning me. After reading her thoughts Aro agreed. I was so scared, the only other being I had seen with red eyes was my captor and I was afraid of them. But as Aro approached me and held out his hand, Jane stopped him, instead Aro approached James my captor where he uncovered the truth of my captivity.

I was taken back to Volterra, where I later learned of my parents deaths, although I had long suspected that they were gone, I have loved life in Volterra, where I'm treated like a princess, but now we have set a date for my change; my 19th birthday, will be my last as a mortal. I decided to request, a visit to my parents graves in America. I wanted to return to the place of my birth. Father agreed to my request, as long as I took a member of the guard. Demetri will be coming with me, because although he is a tracker, most of his tasks are performed outside of Italy anyway. Demetri was in his mid-twenties when he was turned and despite his accent, we look enough alike to pass for siblings, so he's going to be my older half-brother and legal guardian in the eyes of the people of Forks, Washington state. We decided on Forks, because it would allow enough cloudy days for Demetri to easily watch over me, while being close enough to Seattle for him to hunt, vagrants and criminals without drawing attention to us. It was also my father's home, but I hadn't been there in nearly eight years and I had changed so much, I would also be going by my new name, which would make it near impossible to recognize me. Dad decided that if I was going to be there I should complete a year of schooling amongst humans of my own age, despite having completed my high school diploma while recovering.

Our house was some distance outside the town limits, but it was absolutely beautiful, trust Athendora to find a house that I would adore, and be big enough to house every single member of the family. I love my Aunt, but she really does go overboard and she spoils me and Jane endlessly. I walk up the stairs to my rooms, yes, I said rooms, my bedroom has an en-suite and a library/study attached, see I love to read and Dad decided to buy me all my favourite books in multiple copies. I have my own library in our castle at Volterra, plus one on our island in the Caribbean and now one here. I think the main reason though is because Felix, Demetri and Alec like to play pranks and after they switched all the covers on my books I cried for a week. Even though I was fifteen.

Now I have to decide what to wear, thanks to Jane, Heidi and Chelsea I have a large selection of clothes in the latest styles, they loved to shop, I guess when you have eternity you need some sort of pastime. I decided on black skinny jeans, an ice blue v-neck shirt with ballet flats, as I am possibly the clumsiest person on the planet. With that decided, I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a loose ponytail as it has gotten quite long, grabbed my bag and said goodbye to Demetri and headed to the garage, where my baby was parked, she was a light blue Porsche Boxster, a gift from my uncles and I absolutely adored her. I'd gotten my license after my birthday last year. I now had several others but this one was my favourite. So I hoped into my car and pulled out of the long driveway and headed to school.

Forks High School was small, very different to my old school in Phoenix. I had fallen behind after my six months of captivity this was followed by a year of recovery, where I worked on completing my high school diploma, thankfully living with centuries old vampires meant I had plenty of teachers and they were all willing to help me study, I never returned to school instead I completed my courses online, Dad had to acquire fake records that said I had been in school all these years but that wasn't difficult and now I was completing Junior year, and although I should be taking AP and Honors classes, Forks High School doesn't offer these due to their small population, of less than 300 students. I parked my car in the parking lot outside the school and laughed as I noticed my car was going to stick out, there wasn't a single car the wasn't at least seven years old. After I parked my car, I hopped out and I walked into the front office, there was a woman sitting behind a counter, she was a large woman, her purple shirt clashing violently with her red-hair, she asked if she could help me.

"My name is Isabella Volturi, my brother enrolled me for junior year" I told her

"Ah yes, Volturi, Volturi... here you are, Volturi, Isabella."

"Please just Bella"

She smiled "Okay Bella, I have your schedule and a map of the school, now all your paperwork is in order, and I need you to have each teacher sign this and then return it to me at the end of the day" she hands me my schedule, map and a slip of paper.

"Thank-you" I walk out of the office before looking over my schedule for today, each class went for an hour.

8:45 Homeroom, room 4

9:00 English, room 6

10:00 Calculus, room 8

11:00 Morning Break

11:10 History, room 3

12:00 Government and Politics, room 12

1:00 Lunch

1:40 Spanish, room 10

2:40 Gym, auditorium

3:30 Home

I can't believe gym is mandatory for all four years at Forks High school. I look at the clock and notice that there is still another 30 minutes before my first class, so I decided to sit in my car and listen to some music. As I reached my car a silver Volvo pulled into the parking lot. As the driver and his family got out of the car I noticed two things 1) the blond male was the most gorgeous person I had ever seen and I'd seen a lot of beautiful people 2) they were vampires. Shit. I knew I had to call Demetri, and my father, I just hoped that I wouldn't get called home. I picked up my cell and dialed in Demetri's number.

"Dimi?" I hear my brother on the other end of the phone line

"Hey Sis, what's up? Bored already?"

"We've got a problem."

"What?"

"Vampires."

"Shit Bells, are you wearing your necklace." he was referring to my Volturi Crest. It told everyone in the vampire world that I was a member of the family and couldn't be harmed without severe repercussions. My dad and uncles had given it to me on my 16th birthday, and I was finally allowed out of the castle by myself, with only one guard.

"Always." I never took it off, I knew that my survival might depend on it.

"Do you want me to contact them or do you want to approach them"

"Do we have to Dimi?"

"Yes Bells, they have to know your off limits, your father would kill me if anything happened to you"

"Okay, I'll approach them at lunch"

"Call me if you need anything Sis, I'll call your father, but be prepared for a phone call from him. Love you."

"Love you too. Thanks, your the best Brother." and with that we hung up. I heard a bell ring and realized I was now late for class and would have to run to English. I got the classroom and was only five minutes late having fallen over twice on my way from my car. I noticed the blonde vampire from earlier, he had the most piercing topaz eyes. Wait if his eyes are topaz that means they are members of either the Denali or Cullen Covens, they were only two vegetarian clans in North America. I think the Denali sisters where older than the two girls I saw with the three males but they would be the right physical age for the five younger members of the Cullen Coven. Realising who I was dealing with was a big relief although rationally I knew it was unlikely for a human drinking coven to be that large. The English teacher, Mr Berty, told me to sit next to Mr Hale, and he pointed to the vampire. This was not good he would smell Dimi all over me. Not that he wouldn't have picked up the scent from the other side of the room. I took the seat and focused on the board as the teacher began talking about the books we would be studying, I had already read all the books on the reading list and was lost in thought when the man next to me interrupted my day dreams.

"Hello, my name is Jasper Hale" I could hear the faintest southern drawl in his voice.

"Bella" I replied. I didn't want to give him my last name so I said "Bella Swan" Swan had been the name I was born with even though I had not used it in nearly five years. He held out his hand and I shook it. I was shocked when I felt an electric current, I pulled my hand back quickly and as I heard the bell was out of my seat and on my way to the girls' bathroom. _Crap. Crap. Crap. _I knew exactly what had happened. We had recognized each other as mates. Shit. Dad's gonna kill him. I didn't have time to call Dad just yet and was on my way to my next class. Thankfully my next two classes were vampire free. I knew that I would have to speak to them, however the school cafeteria was not the best place for this conversation. As I went into the Cafeteria I was followed by a group of girls, dangling for gossip, I noticed the Cullens, sitting at a table by themselves. I was tempted to just talk to them, but decided I would mess with them for a bit. But first I would have to text Dimi.

D _it is the Cullens, haven't talked to them yet but will soon xx B._

_Kay thanks for the update, your dad is worried call him. D._

I walked pass the Cullen's knowing full well that they would be able to smell the vampire on me, I knew that there was a mind reader amongst them and judging by the frustrated look on the bronze-haired boys face I would say that it was him. God I loved my shield. The pixie like girl seemed to be in la-la land guess she was the psychic. Wonder what she was seeing. Hmm. I eventually got up from my lunch and had the courage to go over to them, there were five of them, Jasper was the only one I had class with so far, but other than the mind reader and the psychic there was a statuesque blonde and another male, who had dark hair and was built like a lumberjack. I walked up them and whispered so low that no human would be able to hear.

"Howdy Vamps" followed by "my name's Bella" in my usual voice. I have to admit their shocked faces almost had me cracking up, the pixie recovered the quickest

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice Cullen, this is Edward" she pointed to the bronze-haired boy "Emmett" she pointed to the lumberjack "Rosalie" the blonde female "and Jasper" she pointed him out last. The rest of them were still staring at me like I claimed to be an alien life form.

"Well I'll meet you after school then" I walked back out of the cafeteria, still chuckling from their faces. The rest of the school day passed quickly, I had one class with Rosalie and one with Emmett, but managed to avoid them both and when I got down to the parking lot I saw the Cullen family waiting at their Volvo.

"So your place or mine" the Cullens didn't hesitate.

"Our place please, there are two more of us who need to know what you know" this was from, the bronze-haired boy Edward.

"We shouldn't be here, this won't end well" this from the blonde Rosalie.

"Well, I can follow you, but I doubt you'll stay in my vision for too long, so I guess one of you will have to come with me."

"Which cars yours?" this was from Emmett

"The Porche,"

"That's yours" even I could hear the envy in Rosalie's voice

"Yeah it was a gift from my uncles. I guess Rose would like to come with me then"

Rose smiled "Can I drive?" I could practically see her icy exterior melting.

"Sure, before we go I just have to make a phone call" I dialed Demetri for the second time that day

"Hey Dimi, just wanted to let you know I'll be late coming home"

"Sure Bells, I might go out for dinner" I couldn't help laughing at that

"Take care"

"You too" I hung up.

"Alright let's go then Rose." we drove to the Cullen residence in silence. I didn't want to ruin the story for the others and honestly in my car, with rose driving it was only ten minutes to the Cullen home. When Rose pulled into the driveway, I recognised the oldest looking vampire from some of Dad's paintings. There was also another woman in her mid-twenties with Caramel hair. The man stepped forward

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella, my name is Carlisle and this is my mate Esme." he was welcoming but also cautious. Couldn't blame him really, normally it is against the law for humans to know about vampires. It was death or vampirism.

I decided to put them at ease, "Let me assure you that you will not receive any punishment from the Volturi, they are fully aware of my knowledge of the vampire world and of the man who brought me into this world" shock showed on Carlisle's face. I always did love messing with the vampires in Volterra. "But before I tell my story could I learn some of yours"

"I am willing to share my story, but I will leave it up to the others if they want to disclose anything to you" Carlisle said as he led me inside their beautiful home.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Volante Libera

Author: Free-to-Fly-2010

A/N: Thank -you to everyone who has followed this story, your continuing support means so much to me.

Chapter: Stories

Wordcount: 1,215

I followed Carlise and his family into their home, and although it was not as large as my own, Aunt Dora would be proud. The Cullen home was beautiful, the front door leads into a grand space, with one wall of the room made entirely of glass, you could even see the river as it flows past the house.

To my left, there is a grandpiano on a platform. Carlisle walked past the piano and into a large room with several couches and seats surrounding a large flat-screened television, that was currently switched off. The rest of the Cullen's were already seated in pairs on the couches.

"Welcome to our home Bella, would you like something to eat or drink, we do keep some human food around for appearances." Carlisle's wife, Esme offered

"That would be nice thank-you" I replied,

"It would be a pleasure, my dear," Esme answered.

"Esme enjoys cooking, despite being a vampire and she often participates in food drives and charity bake sales. We are told she is quite a good cook." Carlise explained to me. I thought that was unusual as even the smell of food was often revolting to vampires, however to each their own.

Esme quickly returned with tea and biscuits, which she offered to me, when she was seated next to her mate and husband. Carlisle and Esme were seated across from me, the rest of the Cullen's spread out around the room, from their positions I would assume that Rose and Emmett were mates as were Alice and Edward.

Carlisle was the first to tell me his story,

"I was born sometime around the year 1640, in England, my father was an Anglican pastor, my mother died during childbirth. My father and other religious leaders of the time strongly believed in the existence of the supernatural, witches, werewolves and vampires. My father led many raids against these creatures, however the victims were usually innocent citizens, as my father aged, he encouraged me to follow him, until I began leading raids of my own, however, I had the misfortune to uncover a true vampire coven in the sewers beneath London. As we chased down the vampires, I had the misfortune to be attacked, and left for dead. I began to burn, knowing what my father would do if he discovered I had been bitten, I hid. Three days after I was attacked I rose as a vampire, I had remained hidden in a cellar, knowing what I had become I attempted multiple times to kill myself, despite my beliefs on suicide. I eventually discovered that I could survive on animal blood. In time I made it to Italy, where I met Aro, Marcus and Caius, I stayed with the Volturi for two decades, before I moved on. I wandered the world working as a doctor, finally in 1918, I changed Edward, he was my first companion and son. I turned Esme just a few years later in, I had met her as a teenager when she had broken her leg and she had always remained with me and when I discovered her near death I couldn't help but turn her."

As Carlisle finished his story Edward began the tale of his change from human to vampire; Edward was stoic as he spoke, barely any emotion was present in his voice,

"I was born Edward Masen Jr., to Edward and Elizabeth Masen in Chicago during 1901, we were an affluent household and I had planned to join the army during World War I, despite being under age, however I was deterred by my mother and her love for me. I excelled in my studies and my father planned to have me join his law firm. However, in 1917 the Spanish Flu reached Chicago, my family and myself were all stricken. My father was the first to die, followed by my mother, and it was on her deathbed that she asked Carlisle to do _anything_ to save me. I was dying and it wasn't difficult to take me from the hospital, they were understaffed and filled way over capacity.

I burned for three days before awaking, on waking Carlisle discovered I was telepathic, and taught me how to hunt animals. I continued to stay with Carlisle as a companion for nearly ten years, when I left Carlisle, and Esme who had been changed in 1921. I rebelled hunting humans, although only the worst of humanity, using my gift to target rapists and murderers. However I quickly became depressed and returned to Carlisle and the vegetarian lifestyle. Nearly 35 years after my change, in 1950, I found the love of my life, or more accurately she found me as Alice and Jasper joined our family."

After Edward had finished his story I turned to look at Esme, and she told me her story, how she had first met Carlisle when she was a teenager, her abusive marriage and the loss of her newborn son, before she finally attempted to take her own life. After Esme told me her story Rosalie spoke for the first time since we arrived at the Cullen home

"I don't feel comfortable telling my story at this point in time"

"That's okay Rosalie, maybe one day you will trust me with your story" I replied, as I finished speaking Alice spoke up,

"I don't remember who I was before the change, I woke up sometime in 1920, with only the name Alice and an image of Jasper and the Cullens, I knew I had to find Jasper, but I also knew that it wasn't time just yet. It took me nearly thirty years to find Jasper in Philadelphia. I waited for him in a small diner, in the years I waited for him, I taught myself to hunt animals, I never purposely hunted humans even as a newborn.

When Jasper first met me, it took some convincing, he was a hardened soldier, and he had a distrust of women, but he finally joined me and we moved to search for the Cullen family. We found them in 1950 and there was an instant attraction between me and Edward, we were married for the first time in the Summer of 1951." As she finished speaking Alice turned to Edward and they kissed and Alice moved to sit in Edward's lap, I couldn't help but think they looked adorable.

Finally Jasper spoke;

"I had a very different introduction to this life than that of my adopted family, I was a Major in the Confederate Army during the American Civil War before I was turned. We were evacuating women and children from one of the southern towns, when I was approached by three women, who believed needed assistance, these women were vampires, Maria, Nettie and Lucy. I was turned by Maria as a commander for her newborn army," I realised I knew where I had heard Jasper's name before, he was the God of War, the Major, one of the fiercest vampire warriors to have ever been seen.

I suddenly realised I had missed the end of Jaspers story and it was now time to reveal my story to the Cullens, they were looking at me expectantly and I slowly pulled my Volturi crest out from under my jumper.


End file.
